It is well known that certain system components within an enclosure of a data computing apparatus (e.g., a computer system) generate a substantial mount of heat. It is also well known that heat is one, if not the largest, contributor to failure and/or poor performance of system components mounted within an enclosure. Examples of an enclosure of a data computing apparatuses include, but are not limited to, enclosures having server modules mounted therein, enclosures having central processor units mounted therein, enclosures having storage units mounted therein, and the like. Examples of heat-generating system components include, but are not limited to, power supplies, processors, functionality cards (e.g., graphics cards), memory devices, cooling fans, and the like.
To combat the adverse affects of heat on system components mounted within an enclosure, one or more electrically-powered fans are typically used to extract heat from within the enclosure. These one or more fans consume a significant amount of electrical power. Currently, computer systems are designed in a manner that scales up their power supply to handle the additional needs of the fans such that power beyond that needed for the system components can be consumed by the one of more fans. However, given the current business and societal focus on reducing energy consumption, a means for reducing power consumption at the power supply of a data computing apparatus would be advantageous, desirable and useful.